Historia de amor
by Vicky-chan16
Summary: UA / [Long-Fic] ¡HitsuHina!...Un encuentro inesperado en una tarde de invierno. Momo Hinamori lo salvo con un cálido gesto de amistad. Toushirou Hitsugaya será el protector de la mujer que le brindo su amor. Ninguno de los dos pensaron que llegarían ser algo más que amigos PROCESO DE REESCRIBIR
1. Encuentro cálido

Vic-chan: es mi primer fics de HitsuHina, kyaaaaaaaa!(saltando de alegría).

Toshiro: …(sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados y tomando un café)

Vic-chan: no estás emocionado.

Toshiro: tsk.

Vic-chan: baka… (pone su mano en su barbilla, para pensar)…ya se, voy hacer una escena, donde estés con momo-chan teniendo relaciones intimas y van a tener un bebe, ¿qué opinas?

Toshiro:(se sonroja y escupe el café)…BAKA!...PERVETIDA!

Matsumato:(sale de la nada) ju jujujuju, porque te pones colorado eh?.

Toshiro: no estoy sonrojado!

Vic-chan:( dejándolos solos para que discutan) bueno aca la historia…que se diviertan!

**Derechos del autor: **Bleach no me pertenece y jamás será mío!

**Nota de vic-chan:** es una historia que me imagine viendo una película, pero desconosco como se llamaba. Espero que le guste, es mi primer fics fan de HitsuHina y todavía estoy pensando en otro pero es muy pronto para pubricarlo, así que quiero ver por opiniones de ustedes si le gusta (estoy nerviosa).

**Referencias**

"Hablar" _pensando o __Flashback_

**Resumen:** que pasa cuando hay un encuentro entre dos jóvenes de distintas clases, hay amor a primera vista? Donde Momo hinamori, le ayuda a seguir adelante, pensando que son mejores amigos, pero es algo más. Toshiro Hitsugaya nuca pensó tener una relación amorosa con una multimillonaria, pero habrá una situación que no lo permitirá y tendrá que irse cuando llega se entera de algo que no permitirá alejarse.

**Primer capítulo: encuentro cálido.**

Era una noche de frio, que no se aguantaba, hacia una temperatura de 20C bajo cero . Se encontraba en Japón, en una esquina, sentado con una caja con sus pertenencias como documentos suyos y fotos de su familia, pero se preguntaran ¿porque no está con ellos? ¿verdad?(mas adelante se revelara).

Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, ojos de color esmeralda, era muy guapo para su edad, tenía unos 15 años fue a la escuela primaria, aunque lo dejo porque no tenía fondos para pagarlos (las escuelas de Japón todas se pagaban y eran muy prestigiosas por sus enseñanzas) y no poseía un motivo para ir, ya que pensaba que no valía la pena.

Tenía una persona a quien cuidar, su querida abuela, ella se encontraba en una casa para ancianos, la dejo ahí porque la cuidaban mejor, le daban de comer, tenia calefacción y otras actividades para entretenerla, siempre se preocupaba por él.

_Flashback._

"_obaa-san no se preocupe por mi… estaré bien" le dijo el chico de pelo blanco, tenía 13 años cuando finalmente lo decidió que era mejor para su abuela, para él era una desición muy dolorosa pero sabia que tenia que protegerla su único pariente más cercano después de la tragedia._

"_pero no quiero… me gustaría quedarme aquí" le dijo con un tono de preucupación y tierno a la vez._

" _me puedo cuidar solo" le dejo con un tono de frialdad _

" _esta bien" finalmente deció pero añadió "lo hare si tan solo me bienes a visitar cuando tengas tiempo ok" le dijo con una voz muy tierno_

"…_ok" el peliblanco le dijo._

_Fin del Flashback._

Tenia una pequeña casita, pero no tenia calefacción y tampoco comida _si tan solo tuviera un poco de pan… es lo único que pido_, pensó cuando puso una mano en su estomago que le pedia a todo grito.

Su casa estaba destruida, sucia y rastro se cenizas cerca de la puerta rota, estaba construida de madera y cartones que le cubria por la mitad la ventana. Había dos casas de gran tamaño de ambos lados uno era un restaurante que a veces le daba sus sobras por eso sobrevivió y incluso trabajo por tiempo para alimentarse, pero como no hubo muchos ingresos tuvieron que cerrar porque no había muchos clientes.

La otra casa era un lugar donde los hombres iban a sastifacer sus necesidades, siempre lo habrían en la noche pero un día llego un grupo de patrullas de policías que entro violentamente para detenerlos y esa misma noche lo cerraron.

Para aguantar el hambre prefirió dormir un poco, por eso se tapo con una sabana y se acurruco, aprietando sus piernas a su estomago en la pared, cuando finamente estaba por cerrar sus ojos empezó a nevar muy fuerte hasta tapar toda calle de blanco y los autos pasaban no le importaba nada cuando pasaban _donde me tuve que meter… maldita sea… en esta ciudad no se puede dormir y está empezando hacer mas frio de lo normal…maldita sea!_ Maldijo su suerte, de repente escucho unas voces de decía " la nieta del multimillonario volvió de sus vacaciones de una semana y volverá a estudiar para sus responsabilidades de las empresas que controla su abuelo"

_por que gritan tanto… una niña que va a controla una empresa…woau será muy inteligente, _pensó y escucho unos niño que conversaban muy cerca del peliblanco.

"Momo Hinamori es una niña con suerte, es muy bonita, es inteligente y es millonaria" dijo un niño de 16 años de cabello negro, corto desordenado, tenia ojos azul marino muy azules y estaba con un pantalón largo, zapatillas comunes, una camiseta de manga larga, un poco rota.

"cierto, el que se case con ella tendrá una suerte… quien sabe, quizás yo me case con ella" dijo el otro chico de unos 17 años de edad, tenia el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro.

_Esa es una niña que tiene que vivir sin preocupaciones _pensó el peliblanco, trato de dormir un poco pero le daba curiosidad la conversación y siguió escuchando.

"tenés razón…mmm…pero dicen, que esta tan ocupada preparandose para ser la responsable de las empresas que no tiene tiempo para socializar mucho" dijo el pelinegro con voz de decepción.

"entonces será un matrimonio arreglado" dijo el pelirubio con una mano con pose de triunfo y añadió " si estudio mucho para ser un prodigio en todo, quizás me podre casar con ella… no puedo esperar para ello" dijo toda ilusión y unas estrellas en su ojos.

"baka y yo seré el presidente de marte(planeta)" dijo el pelinegro con una gotia en su frente.

"bueno, vamos a casa" dijo el pelirubio.

"vamos, porque se esta siendo mucho frio y además estas diciendo cualquier cosa con el estomago vacio…BAKA!" dijo gritando la ultima palabra al pelirubio.

Estos muchachos se fueron corriendo, mientras, que el peliblanco penso_, baka, no saben mejor que hacer, querer casarse con una niña que ni siquieran conocen..baka..esta siendo mucho frio de lo normal,_ un poco preocupado _pero_ _lo aguantare no importe que , soy muy fuerte._

Estaba siendo mucho frio, esto era inusual, el chico peliblanco tenia mucho frio que empezó a perder fuerza y se propuso a caminar y meterse dentro de la casa pero cuando estaba caminando se callo de un golpe.

Una niña de 15 años, su cabello era un negro castaño, sujetado con un moño alto, con un frequillo de ambos lados de la cara, con unos ojos marrones muy intensos como el chocolate.

Esta se encontraba en un auto lujoso, con vidrios poralizados, sentada en el segundo asiento conversando con su querida asistente y amiga Rangiku Matsumoto que decía:

"Rangiku-san terminaste con el papeleo de la empresa, ¿verdad? "Dijo la castaña_ por favor que diga que si… te lo pido por favor seria un milagro del siglo_ penso como una ilusión.

"…que papeleo?¿no me dijiste nada de eso?" dijo la rubia inocentemente

_Ya sé lo que primero que voy hacer, cuando llegue a casa es sentarme hacer el papeleo…que bien!_ Pensó la castaña con ironía.

"bueno cambiando de tema, en tus vacaciones conseguiste un novio,¿cierto Momo-chan?" dijo la rubia cambiando de tema rápido, antes que conteste su querida amiga _ahora no me regañada, le tendría que decir que me encuentro el bar de Kyoraku?...no para que!_ Penso la rubia.

" Etto…no fui a Bariloche a buscar un novio!.. sino a estudiar y relajarme un poco antes de regresar" dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco y tomando un poco de chocolate caliente.

"pareces una anciana y tan solo tenes 15 años… NO ME DIGAS QUE!" Dijo la rubia con un grito.

"QUE!...NO VUELVAS A GRITAR ASI!" Dijo Hinamori tapándose sus oídos del tremendo grito de dio Rangiku-san.

"…NO!...ESTÁS EN EL OTRO BANDO…QUE LASTIMA ERAS TAN MONA!" Dijo Rangiku casi llorando de tristeza.

"RAN-SAN! QUE COSAS DICES…NO ME DIGAS QUE TOMASTE SAKE OTRA VEZ! Dijo con grito a la rubia y añadió "Acuerdate que fui a Bariloche a buscar un apoyo para preparme para asumir la empresa y no a buscar NOVIOOOOOOOOOO! Dijo gritando.

"Que alivio que no estas en el otro bando" dijo con un suspiro y añadio "no estoy tomando sake..no me tienes confianza, sabes que a la noche tomo un poco para relajarme y no a estas horas" dijo con una voz tan triste y punto de llorar. (asiéndose la victima como en los animes)_pero es mucho mejor si tomas un poco de sake al mediodía _pensó la rubia.

"YO CONFIO EN TI!" Dijo la castaña

" Yo sé… bueno ¿Cuándo llegas a la casa?" dijo la rubia

"en 1 hora creo" dijo la castaña.

_En una hora, bien..espera! no voy a llegar tiempo!_ Pensó Rangiku_ si corto ahora…me tomo un taxi antes…si!...voy a llegar antes, que lista que soy!._ Rangiku penso en su estrategia que va a funcionar.

"y donde está Gin-san?" pregunto la castaña sobre su abogado de finanzas.

"Etto..creo que esta en la empresa" dijo con una voz timida la rubia.

"como no sabes donde esta? No deberías estar con Gin-san en este momento?" dijo la castaña como un interrogatorio.

"b-bueno sobre eso…espera!...me necesitan en algo… nos vemos MOMO-CHANNNNN!" Dijo la rubia, antes de cortar.

Hinamori suspiro ante esto. Mientras que miraba por la ventana, vio algo que le llamo la atención, un chico de cabello blanco tirado en el suelo cubierto con un sabana.

Ella no sabia que hacer…_un chico esta tirado ahí…lo voy a ayudar si!_ Penso la castaña decidida, ordenando detener el auto y salir corriendo para ayudar al chico moribundo. Los guardias que se encontraban con ella la siguieron y se dieron cuenta que iba en dirección al chico de cabello blanco.

"te encuentras bien?" dijo la chica durazno al chico en el suelo, pero este no contestó.

_Como voy a estar bien! Si hace un frio tremendo y encima tengo hambre…BAKA!_ el chico estaba enojado, aunque se sentía alegre, porque la voz de esa niña era muy dulce.

"bueno, está decidido te llevare conmigo" dijo la niña con mucha decisión.

_Llevarme con ella?...pero ni siquiera me conoce y va a llevar un desconocido a su casa…vaya ingenua_ pensó el peliblanco en el suelo y sintió unas manos calidas que lo levantaba del suelo y lo ponía su mano en la cintura, mientras que la mano del peliblanco se le colocaba en el hombro de la chica.

"ayudemen…con él " dijo la chica a sus dos gualdeapaldas y ellos asistieron. Lo llevaron al auto, mientras que los tapaba con muchos abrigos y subían la calefacción. _Vaya esta muy cálido este lugar _penso el chico aun "insconciente"_ estoy muy débil para hablar con ella_ penso el peliblanco y finalmente se durmió. Uno de los gualdespaldas recogió una caja de cartón porque pensó que era suyo.

Hinamori quizo llamar a su doctora de cabecilla Retsu Unahana para poder atender al chico que estaba en el suelo. Mientras que se dirigían la casa de la castaña, mas bien Mansión Hinamori, esta quizo llamar su abogado personal y casi como hermano mayor como Rangiku Matsumoto, era Gin Ichimaru

"hola Gin-san "dijo la castaña

"holaaaaa! Momo-chan, cuando estás en casa?, Ran-chan llegó tan cansada como si hubiera venido de una maratón " dijo Gin Ichimaru.

"en unos minutos… estoy en casa, pero necesito… que llame a la doctora Unohana-san y… que se diriga a mi habitación ok?" Dijo la castaña un poco entre cortada y cansada por correr a su auto con el chico, por lo que quedo muy agotada

"porque?...n-no me digas que estás EMBARAZADA!" dijo Gin con un grito de terror y añadió " seré TIOOOOOOO!...Ran-chan estará tan feliz por el nuevo miembro de la familia" dijo con una alegría Gin.

"NOOOOOO! " dijo con un grito la castaña.

"que pena…bueno para que llamaste al doc?"dijo Gin muy triste.

"les voy a explicar cuando llegue a casa… Ja ne" dijo la castaña.

"Hai…Ja ne" dijo el peliplateado y cortando la llamada.

_Bueno cuando llegue, lo llevaremos a mi habitación para que lo revisen y den de comer_ pensó la castaña, viendo al chico dormido_ que lindo que es… espera!, no tengo que estar pensando en eso, lo primero es atenderlo con la doc._ Reflexiono la chica durazno y tomando un poco del chocolate caliente.

Mientras que en la Mansion de Hinamori, en la sala de estar, se encontraba Gin Ichimaru y Rangiku Matsumoto sentados en el sofá, tomando un capuchino por la ola polar.

Donde se encontraba era un lugar de mucho lujo, era tan grande que había un televisión de pantalla plasma en el centro (que muy enormeeee!) y alrededor había cirrones acomodados en un cuadrado y en centro había una mesa de vidrio muy elegante, había muchos cuadros de muchas personas, en uno estaban ellos en un dia de playa y otros cuando fueron a esquiar y había un cuadro que sobresalía de todos era un hombre de edad y una niña de unos 5 años en dos coletas, decía en un extremo "_Yamamoto Genruisai y Hinamori Momo"._

**Referencias del vocabulario: **

Hai: si

Ja ne: a

Baka: idiota/ estúpido.

Oba-san: abuelo.

**Nota de vic-chan: **le gusto? ...(comiéndose las uñas)…por favor tengan piedad de mi, soy nueva en estooooooooo.

Dejen su comentario o pregunta, incluso sugerencias e ideas para mejorar mi escritura o algo que le gustaría leer.

**Segundo capitulo: forzando una relación **


	2. Soul Society y nuevos personajes!

Vic-chan: holaaaaaa!...tengo algo que decirles! Escuchen todos!

Matsumoto: en serio!…nos invitas a un bar, para celebrar el primer capítulo?

Hinamori: es algo malo?

Hitsugaya:…

Ichimaru: al fin nos vas a pagar?

Vic-chan: …no es nada de lo que dijeron. – . –''

Hitsugaya: tks…seguro que es una tontería –_pervertida—_

Matsumoto: T.T

Hinamori: que es? (emocionada)

Ichimaru: buenos…que es?...mas importante que pagarnos?

Vic-chan:(preparando su voz)…termine el segundo capituloooooo!

Hitsugaya y Ichimaru: QUE!

Hinamori y Matsumoto: KYAAAA!

Vic-chan: byeeeee!

**Derechos del autor:** Bleach no me pertenece y jamás será mío!. Es de Tite Kubo

**Nota del autor: **quiero modificar algo porque si los hago muy jóvenes de 15 años a Hinamori y Hitsugaya, no me gusta trabajar con personajes muy jóvenes por eso les sumo un año para hacerles de 16 años y ahora me parece más fácil. DISCULPEN!

**Referencias:**

"Hablar" "_pensando" o __Flashback_

**Parejas de este fics:** Toshiro Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori; Rangiku Matsumoto y Gin Ichimaru; Ichigo Kurosaki y Orihime Inoue; Renji Abarai y Rukia Kuchiki entre otras que se darán a conocer a través de la historia.

**Segundo capitulo: ****Soul Society, y nuevos personajes.**

_Mientras que en la Mansión de Hinamori, en la sala de estar, se encontraba Gin Ichimaru y Rangiku Matsumoto sentados en el sofá, tomando un capuchino por la ola polar._

_Donde se encontraba era un lugar de mucho lujo, era tan grande que había un televisión de pantalla plasma en el centro (que muy enormeeee!) y alrededor había sillones acomodados en un cuadrado y en centro había una mesa de vidrio muy elegante, había muchos cuadros de muchas personas, en uno estaban ellos en un día de playa y otros cuando fueron a esquiar y había un cuadro que sobresalía de todos era un hombre de edad y una niña de unos 5 años en dos coletas, decía en un extremo __"__Yamamoto Genruisai y Hinamori Momo"._

"cuando llegara Momo-chan, tarda mucho" dijo una mujer de 18 con una gran delantera, con cabello largo naranja con ojos celestes y un lunar debajo del labio, vestía una mini-falda de color rojo con una remera musculosa negra y unas botas marrones, se llama Matsumoto Rangiku que vive en la casa de Hinamori, es como una hermana mayor y amiga para Hinamori, que gracias a ella y Gin pudieron sobrevivir de la pobreza de las calles, del Runkugai.

" no dijiste una 1hs a lo máximo y falta poco." dijo un hombre de 19 años de cabello plateado claro corto, que se caracterizaba con su sonrisa de zorro (así le llama a ello Matsumoto). Vestía con un traje de negocios de color gris que consistía con una camisa de gris, chaqueta de color negro y pantalones del mismo color, se llamaba Ichimaru Gin. Dejando la taza en la mesa de vidrio.

"cambiando de tema…para que llamaste al doc., estás enfermo?" dijo Matsumoto tomando otra vez otro sorbo de capuchino.

"no estoy enfermo, mas bien es para un acompañante que trae para acá Momo-chan" dijo Ichimaru, leyendo un libro.

"un visitante…espera! No será su novio?" dijo Matsumoto, emocionada y con estrellitas en su ojos.

"no lo sé… porque no dijo que tiene un acompañante, lo intuí de lo inteligente que soy" dijo Ichimaru con orgullo.

"baka!.. y se le paso algo a Momo-chan!" dijo Matsumoto arrogándole un almohadones a Gin, pero este lo esquiva con facilidad.

" no creo…. y no tires los almohadones, que tu no los levantas" dijo Ichimaru, cuando se levanto a recogerlo, toca el timbre.

En el auto…..

Mientras tanto, Hinamori esta tan nerviosa que se está comiendo las uñas por que el chico aun está dormido, y tiene fiebre muy alta.

"_Que hago?.. falta un poco para llegar a la Mansión…ya tiene fiebre, que hago!"_, no sabía qué hacer, pero "_ya sé!...tengo un pañuelo en mi bolsillo, si lo mojo con agua y se lo pongo en la frente, quizás disminuya un poco la fiebre."_

Hinamori, saca su pañuelo blanco y busca una botella de agua de su bolso, destapando la botella y vertiendo el agua en el pañuelo. Lo dobla, y lo coloca en la frente del chico, que ahora está tapado con unas camperas de su guardaespaldas, le pusieron para retener más calor. El chico, siente el pañuelo en su frente" _porque me está ayudando está niña, ni sé como es y como se llama, pero no tengo energía para abrir los ojos y pedirles respuestas."_

En la Mansión….

En la mansión, donde esta Matsumoto y Ichimaru, se levantaron para ver quien se acercaba, era la doctora más prestigiosa de toda la ciudad de Sereitei (Tokio).

"es muy raro que me llamen, sino es para una emergencia" comento Unohona ReTSU, entrando por la puerta principal, con Kotetsu

"nosotros tampoco sabemos" dijo Matsumoto y añadió "¿Cómo ha estado usted?"

"bien…y ustedes?" pregunto Unohana.

"estamos bien creo..ah!, cierto, Momo-chan dijo que le espere en su habitación" comento Ichimaru.

Cerca de la Mansión….

Cerca de la Mansión, se abrieron las grandes rejas, estaban diseñadas de forma artísticas. El auto al entrar, se cerró, fue estacionado en la cochera. La puerta del auto se abrió, de ahí salió Hinamori, con el chico albino. Los guardaespaldas salieron corriendo para ayudarla y uno lo puerta principal se abrió, estaba una sirvienta.

"la doctora Unohana-sama, llego Hinamori-sama" dijo la sirvienta.

"está bien, gracias…te puedes retirar" le contesta a la sirvienta y esta hace una referencia y se va.

Hinamori se dirigió a sus guardaespaldas y les dijo "llévenlo a mi habitación, donde lo atenderán". los dos guardaespaldas subieron las escaleras y Hinamori fue detrás de ellos.

Hinamori abrió las grandes puertas de su habitación"_ por suerte lo ordene, sino seria una vergüenza", pensó._ Cuando entraron, estaba Matsumoto en la cama de Hinamori leyendo una revista de moda, Ichimaru conversando con Unohana. Cuando la vieron entrar Matsumoto se cayó de la cama y Ichimaru sonrío.

"Itta….me dolió mucho…y ese chico?" le pregunto, a medida que se levantaba del suelo.

Los guardaespaldas dejaron al chico en la cama de Hinamori, y se retiran. La Doctora Unohana inmediatamente fue a examinarlo, con su ayudante.

"necesitamos que se retire, por favor" le dijo la doc. a los tres, pero más bien fue una orden, con una de sus sonrisas que daba escalofrió con lo verlo.

"no hay problema" contesto Hinamori con una sonrisa asustada.

"exacto" dijo Matsumoto," _que miedo da con esa sonrisa."_

"…" no dijo nada Ichimaru, volteándose para irse, mientras que Matsumoto y Hinamori lo hacían pero corriendo.

Cuando se fueron, la doc. se disponía a examinarlo con su ayudante.

En la habitación de Hinamori….

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto, Hinamori sintió una sonrisa de Matsumoto y ella sabía que no era nada bueno.

"viste que te dije Ran-chan, que venía con alguien" dijo Ichimaru, volteándose a Matsumoto

"…bueno admito que tenias razón…pero, quien diría que algún día iba Momo-chan a traer chicos en la casa…seguro no lo secuestraste? "Contesto Matsumoto lo dijo con una sonrisa.

"en realidad lo vi en la calle desmayado, pero al parecer fue causa del hambre" dijo Hinamori sonrojada y añadió " no podía dejarlo así y lo tuve que ayudar"

"kyaaaaa!..que corazón tan grande el tuyo!" grito Matsumto, abrazando a Hinamori con sus abrazos de la muerte.

"Ran…n-no..puedo…res..pirar" dijo Hinamori, tratando de salir de su abrazo.

" ah!… lo siento…pero lindo de tu parte" contesto Matsumoto, frotándose la mejilla con la Hinamori.

"y que vas hacer ahora con el niño de pelo blanco?" le pregunto a Hinamori

"no tengo ni idea…jejeje" le contesto riendo, con una gotita de agua en su frente.

" porque no se queda con nosotros?..así formamos una familia mas grande" dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

"por mi está bien" contesto Hinamori y Ichimaru asistió con la cabeza.

De repente la puerta de la habitación de Hinamori se abrió y salió Unohana con su ayudante.

"no se preocupen está bien, solo débil por no comer nada y encima con el frio que hace, tuvo fiebre pero bajo con el medicamento que le di" le dijo Unohana

" que alivio" dijo Hinamori con un suspiro de alivio.

"me tengo que ir.. pero deje los medicamentos que le tienen que dar y anote los horarios en una nota que deje en el escritorio y otras recomendaciones como comidas…adiós" dijo Unohana caminando para irse

"gracias" dijeron al ausonio Hinamori, Matsumoto y Ichimaru.

Cuando se fue, Matsumoto tenía mucha curiosidad quien es, y por eso tomo la mano de Ichimaru y Hinamori, arrastrándolo a la habitación.

Cuando entraron vieron que estaba dormido, estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos que eran agradables para Ichimaru Y hinamori, pero para Matsumoto decidió romper el silencio

"y que hacemos ahora, ya es la hora del merienda, que les parece si comemos ?" pregunto Matsumoto

"hai, pero me tengo que bañarme y cambiarme primero" le contesto Hinamori

"te esperamos abajo" dijo Ichimaru arrastrando a Matsumoto

Cuando se fueron, Hinamori miro alrededor de su habitación, era muy grande en el centro estaba una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas y almohadones blancos, a la izquierda había un escritorio donde había varios libros y lado del escritorio había una biblioteca con libros bien ordenados. Las alfombras eran de un color azul claro donde cubría todo el piso con diseños de flores de cerezos. De ambos lados de la cama había dos ventanas con cortinas de color rosado claro y blanco combinados bien cerradas por la ola polar. A la derecha estaba un mesita de cristal, alrededor estaba sillones de color rojo ordenados cuadráticamente.

"_En vez de ver si esta ordenado todo, será mejor que me vaya a bañar o de lo contrario Ran-chan pensara que estaba haciendo algo con el niño."_ Hinamori se dirigió a la puerta marrón que se encontraba a lado del la biblioteca, donde estaba su ropa y el baño. Al entrar se fijo en el espejo de la pared, y miro que tenia puesto una falda de jean azul, con medias altas de color blanco, zapatos marrones, una camisa celeste con una chaqueta azul y una bufanda de color melocotón y guantes negros."_ Será mejor buscar algo sencillo a ver…Mmm_ "abrió las puertas del armario donde saco un short de color negro, y una remera rosada y zapatitos blancos las cerró las puertas y se dirigió a la ducha, después de sacarse la ropa se metió recordando lo que había sucedido.

En la habitación con Hitsugaya….

_Me siento mejor ahora, con esa medicina que medio la doctora, fue muy amable de su parte….pero dónde estoy?¿porque me trajeron aquí?¿quienes son?..._con tanto en que pensar, escucho el abrir de una puerta, él abrió un pocos sus ojos porque algún estaba débil y vio alguien saliendo pero no distinguió bien, pero sabias que tenia cabello marrón con solo una toalla envuelta y este desvió su mirada a sus pechos y sabía que estaba sonrojado."_ donde estoy mirando, tus…desde cuando me estoy volviendo un pervertido, será mejor…,…,… cerrar mis ojos… y dormir un poco"._ Hinamori salió del baño para buscar su teléfono ya que olvido de llamar a su abuelo. Se fijo en el chico que estaba en su habitación," _está dormido, seguro despertada mañana"._ Se dio la vuelta y se fue al armario para cambiarse.

En el comedor…

Cuando nuevamente entro ya cambiada, se dirigió a la puerta para bajar. Al entrar al comedor ya estaban acomodado todo y se dirigió a su asiento a la derecha porque al medio de toda la mesa rectangular se sentaba el abuelo, el que dirigía todo y era el jefe de la familia.

" tenía un hambre, por favor empecemos a comer ya!" dijo Matsumoto que estaba a mi lado, empezando a comer un pedazo de torta de chocolate, con jengibre, salsa de tomate y anchoas que ella misma preparo.

"llamaste a tu abuelo? porque quería a hablar contigo" comento Ichimaru tomando su taza de café, y al lado con rodajas que pan tostado con mermelada.

"llamé, pero me dijeron que estaba ocupado y no quería molestar…por eso dije que iría mañana temprano" respondió Hinamori con una taza de chocolate caliente y también con rodajas de pan tostado con dulce de sandia.

Continuaron hablando hasta que llego la noche, eran las 22:30hs y todos tenían que dormir Ichimaru era un abogado personal de la compañía del abuelo de Hinamori y tenía que llegar antes, en cuanto a Matsumoto se pregunto qué iba a hacer?"_ Que hago?...si acompaño a Gin lo tendré que ayudar con el papeleo y…no quiero!, Hinamori está de vacaciones de invierno y le falta un mes a volver a la secundaria, en cuanto a los desfiles y eventos ellas dijo que iba a tomar un mes para descansar..mou…y encima mañana va a la empresa con el idiota de Gin…mou…y yo que hago?"_

Mientras que Matsumoto estaba debatiendo que iba hacer, Ichimaru se rio de lo divertida que se veía cuando Matsumoto pensaba, y se le ocurrió una idea de que estaba pensando.

"oye, Ran-chan porque no le compras unos conjuntos de ropa para el niño por mientras, ya que al parecer estas debatiendo que vas a hacer mañana…ya que no creo que vengas con nosotros a la empresa" le propuso Ichimaru y pensó"_ aunque seas mi secretaria no me vas a ayudar con el papeleo de la oficina."_

" es una buena idea!..." dijo Matsumoto saltando del asiento pero añadió "...espera! como sabias que estaba pensando, que eres un tipo de brujo o qué?..." ahora si le daba miedo, a veces se preguntaba como sabía que estaba pensando.

"todavía no soy brujo, pero lo voy a considerar para ejercerlo pronto….buenas noches" le contesto Ichimaru levantándose del asiento.

"yo me voy a dormir, ya que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano…buenas noches" dijo Hinamori levantando para estirarse, y levantándose del asiento, pero se detuvo cuando Matsumoto le dijo

"a dóndes vas a dormir?, si el niño esta durmiendo _**en tu cama" **_lo dijo resaltando lo ultimo con picardía.

"eh…eh…eh…yo me las arreglo…no te preocupe por mi…bueno…adiós!" le contesto corriendo a su habitación sonrojada.

"jejejeje…je…que inocente que es, mañana le tendré que preguntar…jejeeje" dijo, mientras sacaba una botella pequeña de sake y se lo tomaba.

Mientras en la habitación….

Hinamori abría la puerta de su habitación, para encontrarse con el chico durmiendo plácidamente, enrollado con las sabanas. Cuando se dirigía a cambiarse, escucho que hablaba

"aba-san…yo quiero…sandia" dijo murmurando.

"_Que tierno…recuerda a su oba-san, que lindo!..espera no digas eso y ve a cambiarte Hinamori Momo!" _pensó sonrojada, corriendo a la puerta de cambio.

Después de unos minutos, salió con un camisón blanco largo hasta a la rodilla y con tirantes simples, pero cuando preparo todo para irse dormir, le salió un pequeño problema "_donde duermo?!...bueno la cama es grande y si duermo del otro lado…no creo que piense mal…no?..mañana le explicaré..ahora a dormir."_

Se dirigió a la parte que le correspondía, levanto las sabanas, se metió y finalmente cerró los ojos para empezar un nuevo día, pero ella no sabía que a partir de ese día, iba a empezar a cambiar rotundamente con él, nuevos amigos, pretendientes, rivales y viejos amigos.

Al día siguiente, Hinamori se despertó a las 5:00hs, pero noto que estaba una posición comprometedor se encontraba durmiendo en el pecho del chico y este tenía sus manos en la cintura y ella tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con la de él… estaba tan sonrojada que estaba en pánico_ "que hago ahora!...calma baka!..despacio saca su mano y ya está!...vamos rápido! O si no se despierta!"._cuando finalmente se pudo apartar, se dirigió al baño, se cambio llevaba puesto una falda blanca con botas de color marrón y una camisa rojo pálido, y una chaqueta musculosa negra, cuando se termino de peinarse (como lleva en el anime), bajo las escaleras.

Tomo el desayuno con Ichimaru, por que Matsumoto se le paso la mano con el sake, por eso tenía una un dolor de cabeza y no se quería levantar. Al terminar eran las 6:00hs, tomaron sus abrigos salieron a buscar el auto, pero esta vez Ichimaru quería ir con su auto recién comprado un Mercedes Bernz de color plateado, para presentarlo, más bien para presumirlo a otros.

En la empresa….

Eran las 10:00hs un hombre mayor de edad, se encontraba en la oficina central estaba molesto porque programo la reunión para las 8:00hs pero no había nadie y pensó que cuando se presentaran les haría trabajar sin descanso a cada uno, su nombre era Yamamoto Genruisai, estaba completando el papeleo de la prestigiosa empresa de publicidad "Soul Society".

La puerta de su oficina se abrió revelando a sus empresarios más importantes, entraban con sus respectivos protegidos e asistente eran:

"ohayo…Taicho-comandante..se nos paso el bus.. por eso regamos tarde" dijo un hombre que vestía un traje de negocios con camisa roja y chaqueta de color negro, igual que el pantalón. Era un hombre alto con figura musculosa, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta floja con dos flores de color azul y roja, y barba en la barbilla, se llama Shunsui Kyoraku

"en realidad…tardamos porque quería tomar una taza de sake..que usted lo llama café-sake" le respondió sus asistente de 18 años con una falda azul y chaqueta azul oscuro, tiene el cabello azul y ojos grises, y su cabello azul oscuro recogido de una manera muy elegante y lleva anteojos, se llama Nanao Ise

Cuando dijo eso sus asistente Yamamoto se le apareció una venita de enojo_ "alcohólico enfermo!...mentiroso no andas en bus!"_

" primero porque llegan tan tarde?, segundo se llama a la puerta entes de entra baka…y tercero no puedes tomar a estas hora!" le contesto gritando, mientras que ellos se tapaban las orejas con las manos.

" no se enoje…vinimos por la reunión..verdad?...cof..cof" ahora era el que contestaba era un hombre de cabello blanco y largo con ojos color café, vestía con un traje de negocios de color blanco, se llama Jushiro Ukitake

"se encuentra bien Taicho?" le preguntaron a la misma ves sus dos asistentes de 17 años se llama Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentaro Kotsubaki

"_Bueno, es mejor tranquilizarme…espera! Faltan algunos_" reflexiono el Taicho-Comandante

"quizás lo que faltan…tarde por el trafico, a esta hora es muy difícil ir en auto…además tardamos porque les conté, que ayer fui llamada por su nieta, para revisar a un chico que estaba con fiebre." le dijo una mujer con una trenza larga adelante, vestía con un vestido largo violeta con una chaqueta de color negro su nombre era Unohana Retsu que además de ser doctora es miembro de la empresa.

"eso es cierto" dijo su asistente de 17 años Isane Kotetsu

Cuando dijo eso la sala se quedo en silencio, todo sabían que el anciano era sobreprotector con su nieta e heredera, y siempre le decía que debía preocuparse por ella misma, no por otros y ni menos llevar chicos enamorados a la Mansión.

"es verdad?" con tono serio le pregunto

"claro…su nieta estaba preocupada por ese chico…es muy lindo de su parte ayudarlo" le contesto Unahona con una sonrisa sincera

"Hinamori-sama, dijo que vendrá a hablar con usted dl viaje y de otro tema señor" le dijo su asistente.

Cuando iba a responder se abrieron las puertas de golpe, era Zaraki Kempachi con un niño de 16 años era pelado tenia un traje de negocio con una camisa blanca desbrochada con chaqueta y pantalón negro…".._tks…despertarme a las 5:00AM y venir a esta hora es una locura!..quería dormir que suerte que tiene Yumiska y Yachiru!"_

Después entro Mayuri Kurotsuchi y su asistente e hija adoptada Nemu Kurotshiche de 16 años que vestia una falda larga hasta la rodilla y una camisa blanca, llevaba libro en las manos.

Cuando ingresaron, entro un hombre alto de cabello negro, tenia puesto un traje negro y una camisa blanca con corbata muy bien arreglado era Kuchiki Byakuya de que estaba molesto por llegar tarde y su asistente en preparación era un pelirrojo con una coleta alta , que se caracterizaba por sus tatuajes ,que además tenía traje negro y camisa blanca pero no tenia corbata y estaba desbrochado, era Abarai Renji de 16 años._ Que sueño que tengo!..porque no trajo a Rukia y no me dejaba dormir en paz_!..._igual llegamos tarde por el trafico!...tks" _Pensó pero cuando se fijo en su Taicho lo miraba con una mirada que lo fulminaba, _"ahora seguro me hará trabajar sin descanso…ya que piensa que es mi culpa por haber quedado dormido…pobre de mi!"_

_FlashBack_

_Dormía tan cómodo en su cama, soñaba que estaba en una pelea de espadas con Rukia y estaba a punto de vencerla con una patada, pero sintió que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación, abrió un poco sus ojos, vio un hombre con una espada? "quizás estoy soñando…pero es una espada no?...espera una espada!"este se levanto se un salto hasta la pared, abrazando su almohada, con ojos de terror._

"_Renji, es hora de levantarse o no queras saber para que traje esta espada tan filosa…verdad?" le dijo el mismo Byakuya con una aura oscura y siniestras. _

"_h-hai…taicho!" le contesto petrificado, pero no se movía y esto le molesto a Byakuya_

"_QUE ESPERA ES TARDE, IDIOTA!" le grito a todo pulmón, y Abarai salió corriendo a vestirse._

_Fin del FlashBlack_

"quien iba a pensar que niño Byakuya iba a llegar tarde…se va a acabar el mundo eso es seguro" dijo Kyoraku, pero su asistente le golpeo con el libro que tenia y cayo al suelo.

Los empresarios estaban acompañado por chicos muy jóvenes porque era algunos muy inteligentes para su edad, y ellos mismos tenían que prepararlos para ser sus asistentes o teniente que lo llamaba Yamamoto porque le gusto y decía que sonaba muy apropiado para la empresa. Además era una estrategia de Soul Society, para la competencia y ser mejores que Arranquar Corporation y Publicidad Xcution

En la carretera…

"oye Gin-san, seguro no los perdimos…verdad?" le dijo un Hinamori que se despertaba de su pequeña siesta.

"claro que no… jejeje…todavía es temprano Momo-chan" le contesta un Ichimaru tranquilo, ya que sugirió él tomar un atajo según decía lo conocía como la palma de su mano, para llegar antes y no tener tanto tráfico. Hinamori se fijo la hora "_son las 10:'00hs no es tarde…las 10:00h! QUE ES MUY TARDE!"_

"GIN-SAN, FIJATE LA HORA ES TARDE…ERROR ES MUY TARDE!" le grito a Ichimaru a todo pulmón, mientras lo sacudía cómicamente.

"wow…que pulmón Momo-chan…mira, si le preguntamos a alguien nos dirá como salir de este problema…verdad?"

"creo que tienes razón…espera!...el GPS que te regalo Ran-san para tú cumpleaños, donde esta?" le pregunto sospechando Hinamori.

"e-eh?..bueno…lo tiene Ran-chan, porque perdí una apuesta con ella" le contesto tranquilo

"una apuestas que era?...eh?" ahora sospechaba algo Hinamori

"n-nada importante…ah! Preguntemos a ese señor…hola disculpe usted sabe donde esta Soul Society?" le pregunto a un señor que estaba en la vereda

"tan solo hay que…doblar a derecha y a dos cuadras mas…espere!..son usted-" no lo dejo terminar ya que Ichimaru apretó el acelerador a máxima velocidad.

En la Mansión, con Hitsugaya…

Eran las 10:30hs, Hitsugaya se despertó, se levanto quedando sentado en la cama y pensó como había llegado _"ah… es cierto esa niña me ayudo, pero no está…tengo hambre!..me levantare..y buscare a alguien"_ cuando se levanto se percato que había un papel escrito en la mesa de luz , lo levanto y decía:

Buenos días!

Dormiste bien verdad?

Bueno…cuando te despierte, toma el teléfono de la mesita y marca el 11223 les tienes que pedir tu desayuno que fue recetado por la Doc. a la sirvienta ok?…Ah! te darás cuenta que tienes un pijama de mi amigo y no tengas vergüenza, si necesitas algo pídelo a las sirvienta.

…en cuanto a la ropa, no te preocupe mi amiga te comprara unos conjunto de ropa (cuando te recupere vamos a ir de compras todos juntos, será divertido!).

PD: al terminar el desayuno, vuelve a descansar! Lo dijo la Doc. " debe tener reposo absoluto" son ordenes de la Doc.!

"_le tendré que agradecer, después a la niña…quien será?...espera hay otro mensaje"_ se fijo que no terminaba la nota

PDD: a la tarde, como las 18:00hs llegaremos…espéranos!

" _a las 18:00hs…eh?...eh? otro mensaje y ahora qué será?"_ continuo leyendo la nota

PDDD: me olvidaba!...nos presentaremos cuando estemos toda la familia.

Byeeeeeee!

"_baka..es obvio que nos tenemos que presentar..baka!"_

"_tks…. mejor quiero salir….y fijarme quien anda en esta casa…esto al parecer es de rico"_ se levanto, de acerco a la puerta estaba un poco nervioso. Al abrirla se asomo la cabeza, y vio una mujer al frente a dos puertas de la suya, hacia lo mismo se miraron un segundo y esta sonríe, sale corriendo donde estaba. Hitsugaya al percatarse lo que hacía cierra la puerta inmediatamente, "_era una loca..no se parecía a una mujer!", _antes que pudiera a hacer algo la puerta de abrió de golpe y empujo a Hitsugaya mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

"oh!...disculpa niño no te vi …y porque estas tirado en el suelo, sabes la cama se utiliza para dormir sabes?..." le dijo una soñolienta Matsumoto

"BAKA!...FIUSTE VOS LA QUE ABRIO LA PUERTA SIN AVISO!" le grito Hitsugaya

"Oye!..no me grites que es muy temprano, niño" le contesto bostezando y acomodándose el cabello que lo tenía todo como un nido de pájaros.

"BAKA!..NO SOY UN NIÑO Y SON LAS 10:35HS!" le grito otras vez, pero más fuerte que resonó en toda la Mansión

"mou…no grites, tanto…eh? QUE SON LAS 10:35HS!" era el turno de Matsumoto que estaba corriendo por el pánico, salía de la habitación tropezando, pero se detuvo y le dijo

"me olvidaba, a las 20:00hs daremos la cena de bienvenida para ti y hablaremos de una propuesta que tendrás que contestar, si es posible esta noche…porque estas al parecer estas recuperado…no te preocupes yo mandare que te manden el desayuno aquí...sin más que decir, me voy después de todo yo soy la que tiene que preparar la cena...mou...encima no quieren que tome sake...mou" lo dijo Matsumoto hablando rápido que apenas se entendían, Hitsugaya estaba aturdido

En el centro comercial…

Matsumoto andaba pasando por todas las tiendas de ropa masculina y todavía andaba con un dolor de cabeza pero si se trataba de tiendas lo soportaba muy bien.

"_dijeron un par, o sea dos conjunto para andar en casa y dos para salir…porque después cuando se recupere lo vamos a acompañar a comprar la ropa que le guste y lo ayudare porque me agrado!...ni hablar de su temperamento, para ser un niño, es muy gruñón y tiene un malhumor de anciano"_

Matsumoto salía de la tienda, ya que compro todo lo que necesitaba para la cena y los conjunto de ropa para hoy. Había pensado que al día después de la cena iban a ir al centro comercial, ella pensaba que iba a ser muy divertido y tenía razón porque iba a ocurrir tantas cosas que no se imaginaban.

**Nota del autor: les quiero agradecer a los siguientes (graciaaaaaaaaasss!)**

**LadyDy****:** gracias ! sabes a mi también me dio penita lo de Shiro-chan cuando lo leí, es cierto que va vivir con ella (muyyyy cerca jejeje). Ah! Lo del vocabulario gracias, en parte se me olvido poner "adiós" y ahora sé que significa también "nos vemos".

**blackmoon9631**** :** en serio! te enganchaste con este fics(kyaaaaa!), sabes este es mi primero y tengo pensando en otro. Se pondrá más interesante!

**RimayShiki : **Lo voy a seguir! En cuanto a Shiro es un poco más alto que Momo, pero será más alto cuando transcurra más la historia, al convertirse en !


	3. Empezando un comienzo

**Derechos del autor:** Bleach no me pertenece y jamás será mío!. Es de Tite Kubo

**Referencias:**

"Hablar" "_pensando" o __Flashback_

**Tercer capítulo:** "empezando un comienzo "

Eran las 12:00 hs, Hitsugaya se encontraba comiendo el almuerzo en el cuarto de Hinamori, mientras estaba mirando un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca que se titulaba "la globalización del mundo actual" (Vic-chan16: fue un tema que estudie xD). Se había dado cuenta, que nadie había hablado con él, excepto la loca que se encontró a la mañana refiriéndose a Matsumoto.

Él sabía que iba a conocer a los dueños de esta casa a las 20:00hs, pero qué iba hacer todo este tiempo? . Había optado quedarse en el cuarto y permanecer tranquilo para recibir la propuesta que le dijo Matsumoto, sin más que hacer continuo leyendo el libro.

Había pasado por muchas tiendas preparando la cena de bienvenida y algunos regalos que compró para el peliblanco. Se dirigió al bar de su mejor amigo "Kyoraku-bar" para buscar el mejor champan y sake para celebrar en la cena. El bar era muy enorme, estaba decorado con pieles de animales en el suelo y estaba pintado con un color rojo intenso. Había sillones de color negro y dorados, estaban organizados de diferentes maneras en cuadrado, en círculo o en forma de cama(Vic-chan16: jejeje, la mente pervertida de Kyoraku n.n).

"konichiwa!" saludo Matsumoto al entrar al bar

"bienvenida señorita" respondió una empleada del lugar

"qué raro que no esté Kyoraku-san" Matsumoto le pregunto mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca del la barra y al paso pidió una botella de sake.

"el jefe no se encuentra señorita porque dijo que iba a una reunión importante de la empresa y que iba a regresar a la noche"

"_ya veo….no creo que será por el mocoso de pelo blanco que trajo a la casa Momo-chan, Mmmm….y el idiota de Gin no dijo que había reunión, yo hubiera ido con él, NO PARA HACER EL PAPELEO! sino reunirme con los demás, que no los veo hace tiempo" _pensó Matsumoto bebiendo un vaso de sake y le dijo "en fin… por favor, prepara un champa de excelente calidad y unas botellas de sake para llevar "

"Hai!" la empleada se alejo por una puerta

Se encontraban los empresarios sentados en una mesa redonda con sus asistentes parados, había un silencio hasta que lo rompió… Kyoraku, interrumpió estornudando y se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza, por su parte Nanao le fulmino con la mirada _" como puede estornudar en una reunión, no cabe duda que es el rey de los idiotas",_ suspiro pero algo le daba risa, era Ichimaru que sufrió una caída, tenía unas vendas en la cabeza, incluso una curita en la mejilla.

Yamamoto estaba en la cabecera de mesa, a su derecha estaba su asistente personal y a la izquierda estaba Hinamori para ella era su primera vez que estaba este tipo de reuniones. Los demás empresarios estaban sentados de acuerdo con su número de sector (Vic-chan: están organizados como Bleach pero en este fics. están sentados n.n)

"daremos comienzo a la reunión de "Soul Society" el tema que se discutirá es sobre las pruebas de promoción para convertirlos en sus asistentes oficiales" anunció Yamamoto

" usted elaborada las pruebas ?" preguntó Byakuya

"no, cada uno preparará un tipo de evaluación o prueba y pensará el modo en que se evalué a su aprendiz" respondió Yamamoto sorprendió a todos con el anuncio, ellos sabían que el jefe de la empresa será el encargado de evaluarlos pero al parecer hubo cambio de planes.

Mientras tanto, cuando escucho Renji que su jefe le pondrá una prueba se estremeció de cómo lo iba a hacer trabajar y encima estaba de vacaciones de invierno, la palabra "vacaciones" no existía en su diccionario de vida, "_prueba de promoción, mejor dicho prueba de sobrevivencia jejejejeje" _pensó sonriendo el pelirojo , para su mala suerte Byakuya lo había escuchado y le dio una mirada de –te espero en la salida- y no le quedo otra que quedarse callado, y pensar una manera de escaparse.

"por mí, está bien…..pero qué condiciones hay? Pregunto Jushiro

"en primer lugar, constara de tres etapa….la primera la realizaran ustedes, las otras etapa les diré con el pasar tiempo" y continuo "incluso debe haber testigos para comprobar su realización"

"que temas se puede utilizar, porque quiero evaluar su fuerza, con espadas muy filosas jajajajaja" no era otro que Zaraki que ya había pensado pelear con Ikakku toda una semana sin descansar y este ultimo pensó _" una pelea con Zaraki-sensei, eso sería muy divertido jajajajajaja"_

"me parece muy interesante, ya que nosotros somos lo que conoces todos de ellos, tantos sus puntos fuertes y sus débiles, incluso podemos experimentar ¡….es bueno para el campo de la tecnología, seria magnifico" Mayuri parecía muy alegre con la idea del jefe mayor, como era el encargado del sector tecnológico pensaba en experimentar con su hija-adoptiva, se sintió de maravilla al pensar en la disecación de su hija.

"para la sociedad humana es más importante el sector de la medicina, es por eso que la gente se preocupa más por saber de conocimientos de salud en nuestras publicidades " le respondió nada menos que Unahana .

"tsk….lo prioridad es la física y la química, es decir, la tecnología, es más interesante que la medicina…Retsu" le contesto Mayuri molestó, porque siempre lo que proponía o decía, Unahana no lo aceptaba.

"SILENCIO!" era el grito del abuelo jefe que estaba furioso de una discusión sin sentido y continuo "todos los aprendices se tienen que retirar, hablaremos de cosas confidenciales…..tú también Momo" Todos asistieron, se dirigieron a la puerta de salida.

Cuando estaban en la salida, algunos se desplomaron al suelo de sueño, los demás suspiraron y Sentaro y Nanao tomaron los cuerpos inertes de Renji e Ikakku.

Estaban todos silenciosos hasta que entraron a una sala donde ellos pudieron hablar sin preocupaciones ya que antes, todos al ser jóvenes importantes en la empresa debían mostrar una actitud seria y analítica. Estaban todos sentados en los sofás, mientras que Renji e Ikakku estaban en el suelo durmiendo.

"fiuuuu…..no aguantaba más….es muy agotador" dijo Isane

" cierto" estuvo de acuerdo Hinamori.

"por cierto Hinamori, tu regada con Ichimaru-san fue impactante jajaja" se reía Sentaro

_Flashback_

_Cuando estaban en la puerta de la empresa, Ichimaru tropezó con una roca y se topó con una pared blanca mientras que Hinamori no se había dado cuenta y tan solo se fue corriendo a subir en el ascensor._

"_vamos a llegar a tiempo, cierto Gin-san?…" dijo Hinamori con un largo suspiro, pero nadie contestaba su pregunta y al ver a su lado, no vio a nadie!. Era su día de mala suerte al parecer, primero estaban en el trafico, segundo regaban tarde y por ultimo no encontraba Ichimaru, en ningún lado. Decidió parar el ascensor, salió corriendo como un rayo de luz, busco en todo lado pero no lo encontraba y pensó que quizás estaba afuera de la empresa, así que se dirigió a la salida y se llevo una sorpresa, estaba Ichimaru en el suelo, al lado de una pared blanca con una grieta enorme. O.O_

"_Gin-san, estas bien?" pregunto una desesperada Hinamori._

"_mmm….es el siguiente raund, cierto?...Me voy a enfrentar por la copa de boxeo, con la "pared blanca"!" dijo un poco aturdido Ichimaru y se había levantado bruscamente, en posición de boxeo en frente de la pared._

"_O.o etto…No Gin-san, no se va enfrentar con la "pared blanca"…estamos por la reunión de la empresa y tú eres un empresario….LA REUNIÓN!" grito Hinamori._

"_ah!...cierto, ya me acorde….bueno nos vamos-" no pudo terminar lo ultimo porque Hinamori le agarro el brazo y se lo llevo con velocidad de luz al ascensor._

_Cuando estaban en el piso correcto, entraron sin tocar la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos pero Ichimaru tropezó con el cordón del zapato y se golpeo la cara con el suelo, llevándose consigo a una Hinamori, que le ocurrió lo mismo._

" _O.O" algunos estaban sorprendido, más por la torpeza de Hinamori, ya que sabían que Gin era un caso perdido. En cuanto, al jefe mayor suspiro de agotamiento pero en el interior se estaba riendo de Hinamori y Ichimaru._

"_I-Itte…me dolió…uh?...jejeje, creo que llegamos a punto, no?" dijo avergonzada Hinamori y se dio cuenta que Ichimaru estaba en el suelo aturdido y Unahona se acerco, empezó a curarlo colocándole unas vendas en la cabeza y una curita en la mejilla._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Mou fue embarazoso…. pensaba que era mi día de mala suerte pero era Gin-san" dijo Hinamori con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA" empezaron a reírse con tan solo recodarlo.

"Muo…paren de reírse" grito Hinamori inflando sus mejillas coloradas.

"bueno, bueno dejémonos de reírnos y…cambiando de tema, escuchamos algo muy interesante" sonrió maliciosamente Nanao.

"uh?"

"mmm….antes que regaras con Ichimaru-san, dijeron que llevaste a tu novio a tu casa….no sabía Hina-chan que te estabas por revelar a tu abuelo-sama" dijo Kiyone sonriendo con Nanao.

"eh?" se sonrojo como un tomate Hinamori

Cuando se retiraron los jóvenes, los empresarios importantes estaban por discutir sobre un acontecimiento que estaba por ocurrir.

"hemos recibido una carta de la competencia" declaro el jefe mayor.

Continuara….

Vic-chan16: hola, TERMINE 4TO AÑO DE LA SECUNDARIA! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!xD

Hitsugaya: En serio?...o sea, que pasaste a 5to?

Vic-chan16: hai!

Hitsugaya: nerd

Vic-chan16: hey!...mira quién habla, niño prodigio y enano!

Hitsugaya: maldita…

Hinamori: tranquilízate shiro-chan

Hitsugaya: no es Shiro-chan, es Hitsugaya!

Vic-chan16 y Hinamori: NO GRITES!

Hitsugaya: desaprobaste alguna materia? Baka

Vic-chan16: no y tuve un promedio de 9,70

Hitsugaya: por eso digo, nerd

Vic-chan16: T.T….oye, Hinamori porque no le das un abrazo a Shiro, para que se sienta feliz…

Hinamori: hai! (se dirige a abrazar a Hitsuagaya)

Hitsugaya: que haces Momo?...e-espera, Hinamori me estas afixiandooooo!


End file.
